


En sueños

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Laura who? En esta casa sólo reconocemos el canon de María. Y si ella se niega a darme a Jack con sueños horny, yo lo escribo a las 5 am.Por favor id a leer el hilo en @MLl_Writer. Todo lo cursiva es suyo. Si hay errores son míos.
Relationships: Jack / Christian (MDI), Jackirtash - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	En sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyWings1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/gifts).



_El shek se vuelve hacia Jack e inspira hondo. Lo complace verlo durmiendo sin alteraciones que arruinen su sueño; significa en parte que ha elegido un par de recuerdos para él muy queridos y que están surtiendo el efecto deseado. Christian se acerca a la cama despacio._

_Durante un instante se debate entre regresar a su lugar previo, a la espalda de Jack, o tumbarse cara él esa vez. Es una decisión complicada, pero finalmente opta por tenerlo de frente, recostándose en el colchón elegantemente._

Christian se vuelve a colar en la mente de Jack para confirmar que éste duerme tranquilamente y que sus sueños siguen siendo dulces y pacíficos. Sin querer se distrae con los últimos recuerdos que comparten antes de que se fuera a Nanhai, un par de meses antes.

Cuando se enredaron en la piscina subterránea, y posteriormente en su cama.

Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron como piezas complementarias que encajaban perfectamente: frío y calor, dragón y shek, pero también dos medio humanos buscando un igual.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Jack salió de la cama en la que habían dormido juntos para desearle un buen viaje.

Christian decide recuperar esos recuerdos para Jack, ofrecérselos a la parte de su subconsciente que controla los sueños. Inmediatamente nota que la presión sanguínea de Jack empieza a acelerar, que su respiración empieza a ser más superficial. El dragón suelta un pequeño gemido y el shek sonríe, mirando fijamente los labios entreabiertos en la penumbra de la habitación.

Más gemidos se escapan de entre los labios de Jack, su respiración entrecortada, pero no despierta. Al ver sus caderas moverse y embestir al aire Christian cuela una de sus piernas entre las del dragón para darle un punto de anclaje, y el cuerpo de él lo acepta con gusto.

Christian empieza a notar en sus propios pantalones su erección responder a lo que está pasando delante suyo. Quiere sacarla, pero no lo hará mientras Jack esté dormido. Aunque los labios del dragón lo están llamando, ya le reclamará el beso que le debe cuando despierte. Lo único que se permite es dejar que su mano vuele hasta el hombro de Jack, apretando un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Jack se frota contra su pierna cada vez de forma más desesperada, siguiendo un ritmo constante pero errático. Termina con un suspiro dentro de sus calzoncillos, y Christian sabe el momento exacto en qué despierta.

—Te odio. — El dragón hunde la cara en el pecho de su pareja, abochornado. Sonríe cuando nota el olor a su jabón, que significa que Christian se ha bañado allí.

—No, no me odias. — Christian levanta la comisura derecha de su boca en esa media sonrisa que tiene patentada, y con la mano en la barbilla de Jack fuerza a que este lo mire.

—Tienes razón, maldita serpiente. — Sus labios capturan los de Christian en un beso lento, que rompe para volver a hablar — Pero has hecho que me corra en mis pantalones como un niño de 12 años.

Christian ríe mientras se levanta a por un paño húmedo, y cuando vuelve Jack ya se ha quitado los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Quizá estos últimos se puedan salvar, pero los primeros están completamente arruinados. De camino a la cama se detiene en frente de la cómoda y coge unos calzoncillos limpios para el dragón.

“Es tu edad mental, tampoco te pidas demasiado”.

Jack suelta un soplido de falsa indignación, pero acepta las caricias de Christian cuando éste empieza a limpiarlo. Sonríe y se sonroja ante el cuidado que pone el shek en su tarea, pasando la suave tela por sus piernas hasta que no queda rastro del reciente orgasmo. “Gracias”.

—¿Y Victoria? — pregunta Jack mientras se pone la ropa interior limpia.

—Ha estado aquí con nosotros hasta hace poco, mientras dormías. Ha ido a cenar y a bañarse, ahora vuelve.

Christian vuelve a acomodarse al lado de Jack en la cama, y acepta otro de sus besos lentos y tiernos. No lo admitirá nunca, pero le gusta que Jack sea tan cariñoso, especialmente después de un orgasmo. Deja que las manos de Jack recorran su cuerpo, colándose debajo de su camiseta y rozando su erección, que ha disminuido pero sigue presente.

—¿Quieres…?

_Christian está a punto de responder, pero le tapa la boca a Jack, irguiéndose en la cama de pronto. A su lado, el báculo de Ayshel se tambalea hasta caer al suelo, como si hubieran tirado de él hacia la puerta una sola vez. Cruza una mirada alarmada con Jack. —Victoria._


End file.
